Instinct
by Tyripiri
Summary: Where it kicks in when you realize the one you love is still gone. FTSpoilers!Chapter 416. Angst NaLu. Oneshot.


**Instinct**

**Where it kicks in when you realize the one you love is still gone.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Eek! Spoilers ahead! Please stop if you have not read Chapter 416! Massive spoilers from that chapter!<strong>_

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is my first shot at this type of fanfic/oneshot, so I hope you guys can tell me what's wrong/what's right and all that lot.**

_**Warnings!: Spoilers. Expect minimum OOC.**_

* * *

><p>It's been only been 2 days since Natsu left.<p>

She had been screaming his name all over Magnolia, only to find him already at the outskirts and into the forest.

"I'll get stronger, a lot stronger, and I'll come back to protect everyone!"

Those were the last words that he said to her, before he turned his back towards her and walked off.

Lucy sighed, fumbling with her door keys.

Even after two days, she still felt the presence of Natsu in her home, snacking on her food or sprawled out across her apartment floor or her bed to make himself comfortable in the area, but always ended up empty.

Cautiously, she pushed the door open, being careful not to just slam it open and alert all of her neighbours and even her landlady, not that they actually cared anyway.

Fairy Tail disbanded a mere yesterday, and the pink mark she had on her right hand was no more.

Everyone had went their separate ways, and Zeref's location was unknown since the whole Tartaros battle Fairy Tail had with them.

"Is… Natsu here?" she whispered, attempting to keep her voice as low as possible. She was half-hoping he was, but like she expected, he wasn't. "Why… just leave with a letter. Just a letter. This isn't some show you see on a Lacrima screen, it's reality, Natsu. You could've just said it face-to-face, you know…"

But she understood why he said what he said in a letter regardless. Just a week ago he had lost his father, after only possibly a couple of minutes of reunion.

When they met, and she took his out to dinner, he told her that he had a goal: to find Igneel, his father. He did. Only to lose him once more.

Shaking her head, she set down her bag, starting to become paranoid and somewhat cautious with her surroundings.

Over time, it'll probably fade and everything will be normal again.

Without Fairy Tail.

Without Natsu and Happy.

Without everybody together sitting around a table and arguing, talking, eating, drinking.

"I-I should take a long, hot bath," she told herself, lightly smacking her own cheeks to get herself together.

* * *

><p>There wasn't much to do.<p>

After that _incident_, all she did nowadays was sit around, read and work on her novel or write her letters to Mama.

Heck, she couldn't even do anymore on her novel because of the disbandment.

Quickly, she clenched her right fist and then unclenched. She couldn't. "No. I'm not going to cry. Just because all of this happened. Erza isn't crying. Levy-chan isn't. Wendy isn't. That means I'm not going to."

The blonde knew they all went their separate ways, whilst she herself decided to stay in Magnolia, in her apartment which was half-rebuilt in such a short amount of time.

She then walked over to where her desk was, and she picked up the picture of her and the former strongest team in the former guild that was called Fairy Tail.

Her, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Gajeel and Lily in the background.

It was a nice picture.

Suddenly, she then heard the rattling on the window, and whipped her head towards it.

"Natsu?"

Nothing. Stone silence.

Shushed silence.

Nothing.

She expected a, "Hey, Lucy! Got any food?" or maybe a, "Lucy! Lucy! Look, we picked out a job! Let's go do this before Gray interferes!"

Instead of that, it was just…

Silence.

The Celestial Mage shook her head, quickly placing the picture back in its original position, putting it face down. "Maybe I'll go out shopping…"

* * *

><p>Back from the market with a bag of new clothes she bought, she fumbled with her keys like she did at noon today.<p>

She was about to pull the key out, but then heard something from the inside.

Pressing her ear against the door, she attempted to listen through the solid object, her brows furrowing in concentration. "Hmm…"

She then drew to a conclusion, successfully pulling out her key and then slamming her door open, yelling aloud.

"Natsu, Happy! Get out my…"

Empty bed. Empty couch. No sound of anybody eating away in the kitchen.

Just the wind blowing.

"… room…"

It was true.

He was really gone.

Natsu was gone from her life, and only when she started to get used to his antics as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a hunch this is crap and I got Lucy OOC. ._. Apologizes.<strong>

**Anyway, please review so I can know what I got right/got wrong etc.**


End file.
